Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of supplying a fluid to a fluid consuming device.
Description of the Related Art
A known configuration of a fluid container has a casing and a fluid-containing bag placed in the casing (for example, JP 2005-238815A). This proposed technique provides a guide groove in the casing to connect and fix the fluid container to a printer.